In This Autumn
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Karena Akashi Seijuurou hanya ingin memiliki waktu luang di mana dia bisa menghabiskannya bersama sang kekasih, Kuroko Tetsuya. Keinginan yang membawanya pada rencana yang belakangan ini justru membuat sang ayah seolah menjauhkannya dari Tetsuya. Tapi, pada akhirnya kebingungannya terjawab saat angin musim gugur berhembus. [BL! Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 1]]


_**In This Autumn**_

_by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

**Akashi Seijuurou **_**X**_** Kuroko Tetsuya**

_by _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_**Romance, Fluffy.**_

_**Boys Love, Shonen-ai content. OOC.**_

_**Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]**_

_**Happy AkaKuro Days~**_

_**DLDR ya? Enjoy minna~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**An **_**AkaKuro**_** Fanfiction**_

_**In This Autumn**_

_by _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou berpikir, mungkin jika Kuroko Tetsuya disandingkan dengan musim gugur akan terlihat sangatlah… abstrak.

Tetapi jika dipikir dan dilihat sekali lagi.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang berdiri di jalanan autumn dengan latar daun-daun yang gugur itu… sangatlah indah. Dan Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar meyakinkan dirinya jika dia tidak akan pernah bisa berpaling dari pemandangan super indah nan mendebarkan hati itu.

Dia baru tahu, jika definisi kata abstrak yang pernah dia katakan (dalam pikirannya) ada banyak maknanya. Menurutnya, abstrak yang berhubungan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya itu bisa terdiri dari kata; indah, menawan, memesona, menggetarkan hati, juga semua kata pujian yang mungkin saja bisa membuat kekasih biru mudanya menciptakan warna pink tipis yang hampir tak kelihatan di pipinya jikalau Akashi Seijuurou mengatakannya langsung kepada sosok imut itu.

Dan Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar tidak peduli jika Kuroko Tetsuya-nya akan bilang bahwa dia adalah makhluk tergombal sepanjang pemuda biru langit itu hidup mengenal cinta.

Karena sejujurnya juga, Akashi Seijuurou adalah yang pertama untuknya. Dan akan menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya menatap tidak mengerti sosok pemuda _scarlet_ yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Apa barusan dirinya tidak salah dengar?

"_Ano_… barusan Seijuurou-_kun_ bilang kita akan liburan?" pemuda biru langit itu memastikan pendengarannya belum rusak. _Kenapa_ juga tiba-tiba kekasihnya ini berkata demikian sesaat sosok itu baru saja pulang dari kantornya?

"Ya, Tetsuya. Kau mendengarku dan aku tidak salah ucap," jawaban itu semakin membuat Tetsuya menatap sosok Akashi Seijuurou itu.

"Tapi… _kenapa_?" Tetsuya bertanya lagi.

Tetsuya berpikir ini bukanlah musim liburan. Apa di luar sudah masuk musim dingin? Dia pikir, hari ini baru memasuki pertengahan musim gugur, _deh_. Tetapi _kenapa_ kekasihnya itu mengajaknya liburan? Mencurigakan sekali, pikirnya.

"Hanya ingin liburan saja. Kau tidak mau?" jawab Seijuurou lagi. Masih menatap kekasih biru mudanya. Seijuurou berpikir ia ingin memiliki waktu luang disela-sela pekerjaannya yang menumpuk hebat itu. Jabatannya sebagai presdir tidak membuatnya santai. Bahkan, setelah dirinya dan Tetsuya berhasil mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua mereka (setelah bertahun-tahun membuat alasan ini-itu jika kedua orang tua mereka berkunjung ke apartemen yang mereka tempati) membuat pekerjaan semakin banyak berdatangan ke meja Seijuurou.

Seijuurou jadi berprasangka kalau ayahnya itu sengaja. Sengaja ingin mengadakan jarak antara dirinya dengan Tetsuya ketika dirinya dengan yakin mengatakan pada ayahnya dia ingin melamar Tetsuya secepatnya.

Menyebalkan sekali. Pak tua itu selalu saja punya cara untuk mengusikku, pikirnya.

"Bukannya begitu, Seijuurou-_kun_. Hanya saja, apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Seijuurou-_kun_? Bagaimana dengan TK tempatku mengajar?"

Berapa lama mereka tidak liburan berdua? Terakhir Seijuurou ingat, mereka berlibur saat mereka lulus universitas dan merayakannya berdua di rumah peristirahatan milik keluarga Akashi di Kyoto. Untungnya saat itu ayah Seijuurou sedang ke luar negeri, jadi Seijuurou tidak perlu merasa harus membuat alasan kenapa villa itu dipakai olehnya –yang hanya berdua dengan Tetsuya, tanpa mengajak teman-temannya.

"Aku sudah minta izin pada kepala sekolah TK-mu, Tetsuya. Jadi kau tidak bisa menolak karena kita akan ke Kyoto besok," ucap Seijuurou mutlak membuat pemuda biru langit itu memutar bola mata bosan.

_Trademark_ kekasihnya yang tidak bisa dibantah dan suka mempersiapkan segala sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuannya itu membuat Tetsuya kadang kesal (walau lebih banyak sukanya). "Aku mengerti, Seijuurou-_sama_. Perintah Anda sangatlah mutlak. Jadi… sepertinya aku harus bersiap malam ini."

Tetsuya melihat ke sekeliling apartemen mereka yang untungnya rapi. Lalu berniat untuk beranjak mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan mereka. Tapi, tangan Seijuurou menahan tangan putihnya dan kembali mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Kau tidak merasa terpaksa pergi liburan denganku kan, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menautkan alis tidak mengerti. "_Kenapa_ berpikir begitu, Seijuurou-_kun_? Apa aku terlihat terpaksa?"

Seijuurou menatap seksama sosok manis di depannya. "Tidak, memang. Aku hanya memastikan."

"Oh," Tetsuya langsung tersenyum kecil lalu menggenggam tangan pemuda di depannya. "Sebenarnya aku bertanya mengapa, tiba-tiba Seijuurou-_kun_ mengajakku berlibur? Apa pekerjaanmu di kantor sangat berat sampai kau terlihat stress begini?"

Seijuurou mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Begitulah. Rasanya _otousan_ sengaja ingin menjauhkanku darimu setelah aku mengatakan sesuatu."

Tetsuya langsung menggeleng. "Jangan bilang _begitu_, Seijuurou-_kun_. Dan lagi… memangnya kau bilang apa?"

"Ah, tidak akan kukatakan sekarang," balas Seijuurou cepat membuat Tetsuya mengernyitkan alis tapi tak bertanya lagi.

"Baiklah. Sekarang biarkan aku mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan kita."

"Oke. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah makan nanti."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Seijuurou yang terus berpikir mengapa ayahnya bersikap demikian?

'_Pak tua itu… katanya sudah merestuiku. Masa aku mau menikahi Tetsuya dia malah memberikanku pekerjaan semenumpuk ini. Apa sih maunya?_'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Semenjak mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka dua haru yang lalu di Kyoto lagi, tidak sedikitpun Seijuurou mendapatkan perhatian dari kekasihnya itu. Dan hal tersebut sukses membuatnya _badmood_.

Akashi Seijuurou berpikir apa yang menarik dari dedaunan _autumn_ yang berjatuhan ke bumi dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang tampan? _Kenapa_ Kuroko Tetsuya lebih memilih asik memandangi daun-daun gugur itu?

Saat mendapati pemandangan kekasihnya yang memandangi dedaunan musim gugur yang jatuh dari pohonnya, muncul pikiran di mana ketika Seijuurou seandainya menyandingkan sang kekasih dengan musim gugur?

Abstrak, itulah kata yang terpikirkan. Biru langit dan jingga, entahlah. Tapi ia bisa menyakinkan jika disuruh memilih pada yang lebih indah, ia tahu jawabannya.

Seijuurou mendekati kekasihnya yang berdiri di tepi jendela kamar mereka yang menghadap langsung ke pekarangan –juga sedikit ke arah jalanan di sekitar. Sosok itu masih asik memperhatikan warna-warna jingga yang jatuh dari pohon seolah merekamnya di dalam memori pemuda itu, mengingatkan jika dia pernah melihat pemandangan yang baginya sangatlah indah.

Ia bahkan sampai mengabaikan keberadaan kekasihnya yang kini ia yakini tengah mendekat ke arahnya.

"Tetsuya," pemuda sewarna langit musim semi itu tak membalas. Masih membiarkan mata biru mudanya melihat ke arah pemandangan yang tersaji. Sampai ia merasakan ada tangan lain yang ikut hadir di atas tangannya yang memegang bingkai jendela. "Belum puaskah kau melihat dedaunan layu itu? Sampai kapan mau mengabaikanku?"

Suara yang dibuat datar tapi mendekati merajuk tersebut membuat Tetsuya sedikit tersenyum. Ia malah semakin menikmati pemandangan yang ada dengan kehangatan yang diberikan Seijuurou melalui pelukannya.

"_Tsk_, masih diabaikan juga?" kata Seijuurou lagi membuat Tetsuya akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa Sei-_kun_? Jangan merajuk begitu," balasnya pelan –dan datar seperti Kuroko Tetsuya yang biasanya.

"Apa yang menarik dari dedaunan itu, Tetsuya?"

"Hm? Entahlah. Hanya saja aku merasa sangat sayang jika dilewatkan."

"Sekalipun aku di sini membutuhkan perhatianmu? Kautahu? Aku mengajakmu liburan untuk melepas stress-ku. Tapi karena kau mengabaikanku, stress-ku makin bertambah."

"Oh, sarkas sekali. Maaf kalau begitu. Jadi, apa maumu, Tuan Muda?"

"Entahlah," mereka diam lagi. Dan Tetsuya hanya membiarkan dirinya semakin dirapatkan pada jendela. Satu tangan Seijuurou memeluk pinggangnya, lalu satunya lagi melingkupi sela-sela jarinya di daun jendela. Wajah pemuda _scarlet_ itu bersembunyi di balik perpotongan leher pemuda di depannya. "Kalau kau mau tahu, ada yang lebih indah daripada dedaunan itu."

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Kau."

Dan Seijuurou semakin menyamankan dirinya dengan menghirup aroma vanilla favoritnya. Sedangkan Tetsuya? Berusaha menyembunyikan rona pink tipis yang menjalar di pipirnya. Juga berusaha mengusir hawa panas yang tiba-tiba menderanya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mereka memanjakan diri dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar villa yang mereka tempati. Jalan-jalan di sana hampir tertutupi daun tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Mata biru muda Tetsuya lagi-lagi dimanjakan oleh pemandangan yang menurutnya cantik itu. Apalagi dengan suasana sejuk musim gugur ini.

Seijuurou berjalan di sampingnya dalam diam, tak berusaha untuk mengambil perhatian sang kekasih. Tangannya sedari tadi memegang bagian kantong jaket entah untuk apa. Lalu sesekali melirik sosok Tetsuya yang sekarang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya.

Haruskah? Haruskah dirinya melakukan hal yang sudah ia rencanakan tanpa tahu alasan sang ayah seolah menyibukkannya belakang ini?

Lamunannya terhenti ketika sosok beberapa langkah di depannya memanggil namanya. Seijuurou melihat ke arah sosok itu dan membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil ketika pemuda berambut biru muda itu justru melangkah mundur kembali untuk berjalan di sampingnya.

Tangan mungilnya mengait lengan Seijuurou, membawa keduanya mendekat. Kuroko Tetsuya menggumam seraya merapat. "Udaranya mulai dingin," dan Seijuurou mengiyakan gumaman itu dalam diam.

Berjalan tanpa tahu arah, karena tujuannya hanyalah menciptakan momen untuk keduanya. Walau tak ada kegiatan yang berarti, keduanya menikmati kebersamaan yang mereka miliki kini. Beberapa meter di depan mereka, Seijuurou menangkap sebuah tempat duduk yang –mungkin- satu-satunya di jalanan itu.

Ia melirik kekasihnya dan tangannya yang bebas terangkat menyingkirkan daun musim gugur yang hinggap di atas surai biru favoritnya. Tetsuya balas menatap ke arah sosok yang dicintainya dengan senyuman sambil mengucapkan terima kasih, yang langsung Seijuurou balas dengan senyuman juga.

Ketika mereka akhirnya mendekati satu-satunya kursi panjang yang ada di sana, Seijuurou bertanya pelan pada kekasihnya. "Kau mau duduk dulu?" tanyanya melirik lagi ke arah Tetsuya. Pikiran Seijuurou seketika penuh dengan rencananya. Ia melihat sekeliling dan ia rasa suasana seperti ini cukup romantis. Lihatlah daun-daun yang berguguran menghiasi hari mereka saat itu.

Saking asik melamun, ia tak menyadari ketika Tetsuya mengangguk, tapi ketika pemuda biru langit itu berusaha mendapat atensinya, Seijuurou menatap lagi mata yang selalu membuatnya lemah. Diselingi pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut mungil Tetsuya. "Ada apa, Seijuurou-_kun_? Kita tidak jadi duduk?"

"Ah," Seijuurou tentu saja langsung membawa mereka menduduk kursi panjang itu. Saling bersandar dan manik _azure_ Tetsuya sekali lagi memandangi dedaunan musim gugur yang jatuh dari pohonnya. Angin ikut berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun jingga itu. Alih-alih, Tetsuya tersenyum kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih.

Keduanya menikmati keheningan yang ada. Sejuknya hembusan angin di pertengahan musim gugur yang cukup dingin, sedikitnya membuat keduanya semakin saling merapat mrncari kehangatan. Sekalipun tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari keduanya, mereka tahu, dalam diam mereka bisa saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Tapi sepertinya, tuan muda Akashi Seijuurou ini berniat memecah hening yang meraja.

"_Ne_, Tetsuya?"

"Hm?" Tetsuya menghirup wangi musim gugur masih dengan kepalanya tergeletak nyaman di bahu kekasihnya. Matanya sedari tadi dimanjakan oleh pemandangan hari itu.

"Kau senang?" pertanyaan Seijuurou membuatnya menoleh ke arah pemuda _scarlet_ itu.

"_Kenapa_ tiba-tiba bertanya _begitu_, Seijuurou-_kun_? Tentu saja aku senang," balasnya dengan suara yang terdengar monoton di telinga orang-orang. Tapi tidak dengan Seijuurou yang sudah sangat mengenal pemuda manis itu.

Seijuurou ikut memandang Tetsuya, langsung ke dalam mata _azure_nya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian ia membawa pandangannya ke depan. Jalanan itu sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua yang ditemani deru angin dan hamparan dedaunan yang menapaki tanah bumi. "Tidak apa. Hanya… bertanya saja, mungkin?"

Seijuurou dengan sangat jelas bisa mendengar gumaman kata 'aneh' dari kekasihnya. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi itu. Keduanya kembali hening tapi sejurus kemudian Seijuurou bertanya lagi.

"Sudah berapa lama kita bersama?"

Alis pemuda _bluenette_ itu sontak sedikit bertaut, ia melirik ke arah pemuda _scarlet_ di sampingnya. "Sei-_kun_, kau… aneh. Tiba-tiba bertanya _begitu_. Ada apa?"

"_Kenapa_?" Seijuurou menatap lagi Tetsuyanya. "—tidak boleh memangnya?"

"Bukan _begitu_…" Tetsuya menyamankan dirinya lagi apalagi ketika tangan Seijuurou yang tadinya menggenggam tangan kirinya kini melingkari bahunya dan menariknya mendekat. "…hanya saja, aneh. Sebenarnya apa inti dari percakapan ini, Sei-_kun_?"

"Entahlah. Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Tetsuya. Kautahu kan kalau aku _absolute_?"

"Mulai lagi," Tetsuya menggumam. Tapi tak bicara lebih.

"Jadi?"

"Aku… tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kita bersama. Tak pernah bisa kuhitung."

"Oh ya? Benar juga. Jawaban yang bagus Tetsuya. Karena kupikir juga, waktu yang sudah kita lewati belum cukup untukku membuktikan seberapa besar cinta kita berdua pada satu sama lain."

"Ugh…" Tetsuya melenguh mendengarnya. Bukan apa, hanya saja sedikit merasa malu saat Seijuurou mengatakan demikian. Lagipula jarang-jarang pemuda _scarlet_ itu berbicara topik seperti ini. "…kau membuatku malu, Sei-_kun_."

Seijuurou tertawa pelan lalu mengecup surai biru muda itu. Lalu tiba-tiba ia melepas pelukannya pada Tetsuya dan berlutut di depannya.

"Sei-_kun_?"

"_Ne_, apa yang kau rasakan saat aku sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas di kantor dan… kita jarang punya waktu berdua?"

Tetsuya menelengkan kepalanya. Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas saat mendapati jawabannya sendiri.

"Rindu padaku?"

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan, tentu saja. Sudah berapa lama mereka bersama? Rasa-rasanya ia selalu bisa menjadi orang lain ketika bersama atau hanya mengingat Akashi Seijuurou. Warna merah pada pipinya membuat Seijuurou terkekeh kecil.

"Apakah waktu selamanya cukup untuk membuatmu—_terutama aku_ menahan rasa rindu ketika kita sama-sama sibuk?"

Pertanyaan Seijuurou menghadirkan tautan alis yang semakin kentara di wajah Tetsuya. Ia tidak mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Tetsuya ingin sekali membalas; _waktu selamanya bahkan tidak cukup, Seijuurou-_kun; tetapi ia memilih diam.

Tiba-tiba pemuda _scarlet_ itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik kantong jaketnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua dan membukanya di depan sang kekasih.

Seijuurou menatap serius manik _azure_ yang selalu membuatnya gila. Berucap pelan—namun sangat halus penuh kelembutan.

"Menikahlah denganku, Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Ucapan Seijuurou membuat Tetsuya membeku sekaligus matanya membola. _Oh, Tuhan_…

Dalam beberapa detik tak ada yang bicara. Tetsuya sendiri terlalu terpaku pada apa yang terjadi. Mulutnya terbuka dan kemudian tertutup lagi tak tahu harus merespon apa. Angin musim gugur berhembus seolah bernyanyi di sekitar mereka.

Sampai pada akhirnya, percakapan Tetsuya dengan ayah kekasihnya terngiang dalam kepalanya.

"Oh," Tetsuya mengucap spontan membuat Seijuurou menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa?" Seijuurou bertanya penuh keheranan.

"Jadi benar? Seijuurou-_kun_ berniat melamarku belakangan ini?"

"Ap—bagaimana kautahu?" mata Seijuurou menyipit penuh selidik. Tetsuya di depannya tertawa kecil.

"Oh, ayah Sei-_kun_ pernah bertanya begini; 'Ne_, Tetsuya? Sudahkah kau siap jika dalam waktu dekat anak muda sok _absolute_ itu tiba-tiba melamarmu_?'"

Tanpa sadar Seijuurou mendengus. "Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Oh, entahlah. Kupikir Seijuurou-_kun_ terlalu sibuk dan kurasa Akashi-_san_ hanya ingin menggodaku."

"_Tsk_."

"Tapi beliau _bilang_, dia sangat mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan."

"Kalau pria tua itu mendukung, _kenapa_ dia _malah_ melimpahkan pekerjaan yang sangat banyak padaku sampai tidak bisa berduaan denganmu belakang ini?"

"Oh!" Tetsuya berseru lagi, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Dia pernah _bilang_ jika itu hanya sedikit ujian untukmu, sebagai persiapan kalau kita sudah berkeluarga dan… memiliki anak, akankah Seijuurou-_kun_ bisa mengatasi kerinduan pada kami atau tidak?" Tetsuya sedikit merona saat mengucapkan kata anak.

"_Tsk_, apa hubungannya? Percuma saja. Jika itu menyangkut dirimu, aku tidak bisa menahan diri."

"Oh _yeah_? Sangat terbukti karena sekarang kau ada di depanku dan kabur dari pekerjaanmu."

"Tetsuya, kalau kau jadi aku, kuyakin kau tidak akan sanggup."

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil lagi, lalu mulai menatap kedua manik milik kekasihnya. "Kurasa Sei-_kun_ benar."

Namun kemudian Seijuurou ingat awal pembicaraan ini dimulai. "Ah, _kenapa_ jadi membicarakan pria tua itu? Lamaranku jadi kacau, kautahu?"

Kali ini, Tetsuya tertawa tanpa sungkan. Ah, Seijuurou menyukainya karena tawa Tetsuya itu sangatlah langka.

"Oke, oke. Jadi, silahkan teruskan."

"Malas, Tetsuya. Langsung jawab saja."

Tetsuya tersenyum sangat manis sampai rasanya membuat Seijuurou berhenti bernapas. Ia kemudian mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Seijuurou, memeluknya yang masih berlutut di depannya duduk. "Aku mau, Seijuurou-_kun_. Aku mau menikah denganmu, Akashi Seijuurou."

Sekali lagi angin musim gugur berhembus. Dedaunan terbang mengikuti arah angin. Seijuurou tersenyum kemudian melepas pelan-pelan pelukan kekasihnya untuk memakaikan cincin dalam kotak itu. _Begitu_ juga dengan Tetsuya yang melakukan hal yang sama.

Sejenak, mereka masing-masing melirik ke arah jari yang dilingkari cincin perak pertunangan. Memang sederhana, tapi mereka sama-sama tahu kalau mereka suka kesederhanaan. Lalu keduanya saling memandang dan hanyut dalam manik masing-masing.

Suara debar jantung saling bersautan dan mereka bisa mendengarnya. Senyum bahagia merekah sampai Seijuurou menangkup pipi putih tanpa noda calon pendamping hidupnya lalu mulai mengikis jarak yang ada. Membawa wajah itu mendekat ke arahnya agar Seijuurou dapat mencicipi bibir lembut orang terkasihnya.

Mereka berciuman dengan sangat lembut. Menyalurkan semua rasa yang mereka miliki. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya sentuhan bibir tersebut berubah menjadi lumatan ketika Seijuurou semakin menekan kuat bibir Tetsuya. Tapi kemudian, sadar bahwa dirinya tak bisa berbuat lebih jauh, pemuda _scarlet_ itu melepas ciumannya lalu beralih mengecup kening Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

Ketika angin sekali lagi—dan akan terus berhembus mengiringi perjalanan kisah mereka, keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke villa.

Tetsuya berjalan dengan langkah ringan, seolah apa yang selama ini dinantinya sudah ia dapatkan. Suasana hatinya begitu cerah, ia berjalan terus memimpin di depan pemuda yang kelak akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Dan ketika ia berhenti lalu berbalik untuk meminta sosok itu agar cepat berjalan, ia justru terpaku melihat pemuda berambut merah yang telah memiliki seluruh hatinya tersenyum.

Ia tidak tahu, jika Seijuurou tengah mensyukuri dan menikmati pemandangan indah yang saat ini diberikan Tuhan padanya.

Presdir muda itu berjalan di belakang pemuda biru langit yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik, yang justru sekarang terpaku entah pada apa. Tapi Seijuurou semakin tersenyum melihat bagaimana rupanya. Sedetik kemudian, Tetsuya balas tersenyum dan Seijuurou rasanya kehilangan lagi oksigen untuk bernapas karena ketika sosok yang teramat sangat dicintainya itu menampilkan lengkungan tipis di bibirnya, angin berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan jalanan di belakang tubuh_nya_.

Hari itu, setelah mendapatkan satu kebahagiaan yang Seijuurou yakin berujung pada kebahagiaan lainnya, ia bonus mendapatkan betapa memesonannya sang kekasih dengan latar dedaunan yang beterbangan di belakang_nya_.

Saat angin berhembus lagi entah sudah keberapa kali, Seijuurou mendengar suara sang kekasih sedikit berteriak padanya.

"Seijuurou-_kun, I love you_."

Dan Akashi Seijuurou, tersenyum –lagi- untuk awal kebahagiaan baru mereka.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : Apa **_**ini? Huweee maafkan saya. Ini pertama kalinya ikut**_** challenge, **_**semoga ga gaje-gaje banget. Dan terima kasih untuk Kak Kiaara dan Kak Yuna yang sudah mengadakan challenge._.**

**RnR?**

_**Yosh, Happy AkaKuro Week!**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Yumi**_


End file.
